marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Vanessa
Princess Vanessa is the 21 year-old ruler of the Drip Drop Kingdom, located directly north of the Sunshine Kingdom and northwest of Sarasaland. She was born on the 21st of December to King Patrick and Queen Calliope Aura, and three years later, her younger sister, Princess Kat was born as well. Physical Appearence Vanessa is a girl about an inch shorter than Luigi. She has straight black hair that reaches down to her shoulders, flipping up slightly at the ends, along with babydoll styled bangs that hang just above her eyes. Her eyes themselves are a chocolate brown with a single styled lash on the side. While Kat's facial features are more similar to Daisy's, Vanessa's are sharper, like that of Peach or Rosalina's. She also has a slightly noticable lighter skin tone compared to her sister. Normally, Vanessa is seen in a full length dress that's ocean blue from the waist up, with the traditional large, puffy sleeves and a deep scoop neckline. Her emblem, a sapphir e water droplet outlined in silver, is present on her chest. The bottom half of the dress consists of three layers that are often mistaken for three sets of panniers, but in truth wrap all the way around and come to a point in the back. The colors of the layers from the top down are navy blue, pale blue, the ocean blue that makes up the top half of ther dress, and then a final silver layer underneath. Vanessa also wears short, pointed gloves that extend just a bit past her wrist and silver high heels, though the shoes are rarely seen. Her crown is made out of silver with her emblem on the front, and three other blue gems spaced evenly among the remainder of the crown. She is never seen wearing jewelry of any kind unless it's a very formal occasion. Relationships Kat: Vanessa can be very protective of her little sister, and is often reminding her to "act more lady-like, you're almost 18!" The two sisters are very close, though, and Kat is respectful of her only living family member to date. Likewise, Vanessa is very afraid of bad things happening to her sister and best friend, and will hardly ever let her out of her sight. Luigi: Sin ce the time they met, Vanessa has had a huge crush on Luigi. But with Daisy and Luigi going strong, Vanessa knows that she has to keep her feelings hidden away in order to stay away from meddling and drama. Though she doesn't know it, Luigi has a special fondness for her as well, and as long as they don't let those feelings die out, they'll find happiness together one day. Daisy: '''The famed princess of Sarasaland and girlfriend of Luigi Mario is also quite possibly the only person Vanessa truly hates. Making things complicated with Luigi is one thing, but Vanessa also despises her rude, crude, tomboy behavior. She never scolds her (as Daisy has her own mother to do that job), but sometimes finds it hard not to cringe or roll her eyes at the flower princess. The two girls don't come in contact very often, with the exception of various kart races and other sports games. '''Rosalina: '''She was Vanessa's second best friend, and while they might not see each other due to Rosalina's space adventures, the two remain as close as ever. Vanessa trusts Rosalina to be her rock in rough times, and Rosalina fits the part perfectly. She knows just how to cheer Vanessa up and give perfect advice! '''Peach: Vanessa and Peach met several years ago, but it wasn't until a certain sleeopver that the two girls really became close friends. It was at this sleepover that Vanessa confided in Peach her feelings for Luigi (after much persuasion on Peach's part). Peach has kept Vanessa's secret safe ever since, and because of this, the two have grown much closer than anyone would expect. Princess Marie: Marie Decker was the one who introduced Vanessa to all the rest of the Lost Girls in the first place, and the princesses have kept up a good relationship ever since. Even though it can be hard to plan parties and get-togethers, the girls try their hardest to hang out every now and again. Personality If you know Vanessa, you'll know that she's definitely the most mature between her and her sister. She thinks of her job as a princess as "a very serious thing, and I need to do the best job I can." She rules ove r the Drip Drop Kingdom very well, according to her subjects, but at times she is told (mostly by Kat) to let loose and have some fun! Vanessa can also come off as a very shy and quiet girl- until you get to know her, that is. But what's best about her personality is that, like her mother, she can stay calm and collected in even the toughest situations, and her determination and passion for the things and people she loves will always get her to push through to the end. Vanessa knows her place in the world, and she is very respectful of her elders and the authorities, no matter what her opinion on them is. She herself is a very trustworty person, but it does take time for Vanessa to trust another. Eventually, she'll warm up to you, and once she does, she'll finally let her true colors show through. History When Vanessa was 16, a horrible disease broke out in the Aura Kingdom, ruled by her parents. When both the mother and father contracted the disease, they sent Vanessa and her 13 year old sister, Kat, to live with Princess Daisy to prevent the entire royal family from becoming ill. It was here that Vanessa and Luigi met, and over time, V learned about Luigi and Daisy's relationship, becoming jealous of Daisy. After 3 months of living in Sarasaland, Vanessa and Kat were sent back home - only to discover that the disease was uncurable and had killed both of their parents. When the public learned about the death of their leaders, it seemed as though the kingdom split in two. One side wanted to let the girls rule, the other protested and said that they should find someone else to take V and Kat's place. A war eventually broke out between the two sides, and eventually, Vanessa had to put an end to the madness by declaring that the kingdom would be ruled by herself and her sister. She would control the north half, and Kat the south. One day, while she was thinking to herself, a stra nge flying ship landed in a clearing just outside her castle. Vanessa soon discovered that it was Rosalina's Comet Observatory, and that she had stopped to get some supplies for her Luma family. The two girls formed nearly an inseparable bond since then, and Rosalina comes to visit V as often as she can. In the meantime, Vanessa has both a kingdom to rule and Luigi to win over. Personal Quotes "She did WHAT?!?! Kat, get over here!" "Oh! Uh...h-hi Luigi!" "Want to go for a swim?" "Ugh, why does Daisy always ruin the romantic moments?" "Mario Kart? Count me in!" "EWWWWWW! GET THAT PICKLE AWAY FROM ME!!" "ARE YOU FOR REAL?!?!? LIKE, GRAMBI JUST FELL FROM THE SKY KIND OF REAL?!?!?!"Category:Princesses